Manga Kamen
Best Griffon OC Background (Info to be added soon.) Character A rather stylized griffon with a white, red, and pink (he claims it to be lightish red) stylized that of some sort of bird, possibly that of an eagle (although he has claimed to be five percent chicken and ten percent chicken-hawk). He has a black mark near his red eye marks, which is unknown to be another feather color, some food he hasn't cleaned up, or is something he painted on his head. His feline half is unknown, but it is speculated to be a combination of lion and panther. He has green eyes and three red chest feathers. Is usually seen wearing a red jacket with a yellow collar and sleeves that are rolled up for his talons. Oddly enough, he has a cutie mark, and he claims that he painted it on, but there is more to that than what he is letting on. Cutie Mark His cutie mark is a golden crest with a lion head in the middle surrounded by a hawk, dolphin, chameleon and bull circling around the central crest. This symbol is also used by a fictional, masked hero who has an uncanny affection to mayo. When Manga Kamen started making videos, he did not have this mark painted on his flanks. In a crossover review he did with Crimson Glow on the season 5 opener, it was shown that he had painted the mark on his backside, however, no one actually saw him paint the thing on. History A hobo griffon who seems to be able to break into Canterlot Castle, Twilight's castle, and even has a television set outside of Ponyville where he can watch the events of anything that goes on around six certain ponies... What? It's not creepy. Not creepy at all. Though he wanders throughout Equestria he has, to date, not released his backstory. However, recently he had fought a revived Armisapi in Manehatten, showcasing some odd abilities and managed to defeat the monster. Unfortunately, for causing an uproar and property damage, Manga was arrested by two visiting police officers and will be transported via train after his hearing in court. Trivia *In his show he has another griffon co-star who appears regularly, either to harass Manga or point out the stupidity of his jokes. He has a name, but it hasn't been said yet. He appears to be swimming between accents. *As his name implies, MangaKamen has a vast collection of manga and anime to his name, using clips from the former in his videos (Although, he seems to have a fondness for the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime). *MangaKamen's griffon design is based off a character from a story he once wrote: Friendship is Showtime, where the griffon in question was an griffonized character from the Toku series: Kamen Rider Wizard. The design was changed, but the basics of both characters are still there. *Over the past few reviews, MangaKamen seems to be dabbling in Animations. *Happens to be a die-hard Kamen Rider fan, as well as other Toku series. *Is an avid game collector, mostly of the horror and RPG genre. *His name is a play on Manga-ka, the term for a Japanese comic book artist. ''Links'' YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCR6j61T92mKeAEZlDccV5ZA Tumblr: http://fourze-pony.tumblr.com '''DeviantArt: '''http://flairnightz.deviantart.com/ Category:Alphabetical Category:Male Category:Active Category:Artists Category:Bronalysts Category:Non-Pony OC